


A Good Deed or Two

by prettypurpleflower



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypurpleflower/pseuds/prettypurpleflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking out of prison, Len thought things would just return to how they always were, but Barry and his ridiculous notion of <i>goodness</i> aren't ready to leave him alone quite yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Awful time to post this but my plan to finish it earlier was sadly foiled by my computer. So, instead you get one half of it now and the other one (probably) soon, since there isn't too much left to write after all.

Len didn’t stop running until they reached the car, even though it was all he wanted to do. Stop, look and _breathe_. The plan came first, however.

He slipped onto the driver’s seat, automatically checking the rearview mirror and his fingers purposefully gripping the steering wheel. All the adrenaline pumping through his veins again. Nervousness was completely unnecessary since Len knew the plan was foolproof - it was pure exhilaration.

When Mick finally sat down next to him, Len let his muscles relax for the first time since he took the first step out of his cell.

‘What are you waiting for?’

'Put the seatbelt on, Mick.'

Mick gritted his teeth.

'I should've left you in there.'

'You wouldn't have,' Len replied absentmindedly. He was sure of it. Mick watched him, waiting for an elaboration that wasn't going to come.

Len could have said he didn't want to clean the mess if they had an accident and Mick flew through the windshield. But the car wasn't even his and Len didn't plan on cleaning up a stolen pile of junk.

He could have said he didn't want to go looking for a new partner in crime - literally - but that was both too sentimental and too close to the truth for Len's comfort. 

For a moment he could practically hear Barry in his mind.

_There's good in you, Snart._

God knew the kid had repeated it often enough to be stuck in Len's mind, even though it didn't sound any less ridiculous than it had the first time.

He snorted. Immediately Len could feel Mick's confused gaze on him, though he kept his eyes firmly on the road. 

'Man, it was high time we got you out there, it's already been screwing with your head,' Mick grumbled.

Yes, nothing about making sure Mick stayed alive was good. It would cost too much time and effort to replace him, to find someone who fit so well with his own style without causing problems.

_It’s selfish, that’s all there is to it._

~

 

Days passed faster back in freedom. It wasn’t news for Len but something he enjoyed nonetheless. As if time had found the right pace again. And he relied on time like he relied on nothing else. That he finally had the opportunity to do more than stare at the wall of his cell and think about Barry’s words was just an added bonus.

Despite this there wasn’t too many things to be done he would have called urgent. Heists could wait, socializing could wait. What Len wasn’t willing to put off was meeting Lisa. Not that she would have even let him hide from her if he tried. It had already been a surprise not to find her waiting in Mick’s getaway car, considering her impatience.

The clock behind him ticked. She was late. It would have been ironic if he hadn’t known that it was all about the grand entrance.

The atmosphere in the room changed the second his sister entered, peoples’ eyes were almost magically drawn to her. Len didn’t look up.

He stirred his coffee, sniffing at it skeptically. It wasn’t Jitters but he couldn’t have everything and it was the kind of sacrifice he was more than willing to make.

‘Just drink it, it’s not going to bite.’

‘Pleasure to see you, too, sis.’

She laughed and Len finally met her gaze. There was no big welcome, no hug, but Len found all the proof of her happiness to see him written over her face.

Although the chair opposite him was closer, Lisa gracefully sank down on the seat next to him.

_Always aware of your surroundings, smart girl_.

It might have been the best choice under different circumstances but it also meant the bruise on her neck was abruptly in full view for Len.

‘Lisa,’ he started, his voice hard as steel. When she followed his gaze and realized where he was looking, she hastily pulled the zipper of her jacket up.

‘It’s none of your business,’ she hissed.

‘Did you go back to Dillon or did you manage to pick another one of his sort up?’

‘He came to talk to me.’

‘With his hands around your neck.’

‘I told him I never want to see him again, then I kicked his lying ass out. I’m not five, Lenny, you don’t need to protect me anymore. Not even from dad, thanks to you.’

‘I promised.’

_You’d do anything to protect your sister._

They were silent for a moment, not sure how to continue even if they wanted. Too much time had passed since their last free talk about their feelings. Maybe even two decades. It wasn’t fair of him to dust off his promise again, not when he had vanished a few short years later and left her to her own devices. He tried to make it up to her anyway.

‘Have you called Ramon?’

‘What do you care?’

‘Call him, Lise.’

‘You _like_ him. That’s new.’

‘He is the opposite of all your ex-boyfriends, that’s the difference. And if he ever did lay a hand on you he’d die of guilt. Less work for me.’

Lisa pursed her lips but Len didn’t take it back.

Eventually she put her hand softly on his elbow and scrunched up her nose.

‘Let’s get out of here, Lenny. I feel… watched. I know just the place to celebrate your return.’

Len refrained from rolling his eyes. He had checked before coming in, of course he had checked. The waitress was wiping down the tables, a few college kids scattered around the room with their noses up their books and an older, unhealthy looking guy, trying to make himself as small as possible in his corner. Nothing out of the ordinary. People always stared at her, usually either in lust or in awe – something Lisa had learned to take advantage of while Len had learned to keep his cool about it.

She had said she had forgiven him for leaving. Maybe it was time to believe her and move on, both of them. Nevertheless, he wasn’t about to stop looking out for her. Or playing it up for good measure from time to time. Glaring back at the creep in the corner who was practically eating Lisa up with his eyes, Len pushed the door open and let his sister walk out before him.

_There’s an exception to every rule. So what, Barry._

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out it's better to divide the story into three parts. So you'll get one more chapter after this. But it's not like more is a bad thing, right?

Usually Len avoided the Christmas market. Full of people in a too good mood and thieves not quite up to his level, it held little interest for him. Still, sometimes certain things couldn’t be avoided.

He slowly chewed on a fry as he looked around, as if all he was interested in was watching people while getting a snack. His actual target, an apartment building looming behind the market, always stayed in his peripheral vision, however. No one was home, it was too early for the residents to come back from work and too late for the cleaning crew to still be there. So far every day had been the same, but Len liked to double-check. One little sting in prison wasn’t going to make him that restless and impatient to justify becoming sloppy.

‘First you don’t pick him up and now this!’  
‘Oh please, as if you’re completely innocent in this. But keep playing the victim, it’s what you always do after all.’

Len turned towards the fighting couple two bar tables over. He didn’t care the least bit about their quarrel, but seeming entertained by strangers’ scandals was as good a cover as any. Suddenly the woman pointed furiously at a kid standing not too far away from her, obviously one of the points of issue.

Len raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had noticed the boy looking longingly at one of the candy stalls, but no way would he have guessed that the kid belonged to the fighting couple. Too much distance and too little attention on them. Something churned inside of Len’s stomach and he’d bet any money it wasn’t the overly greasy fries.

With a sigh the kid shuffled his feet and lowered his head, clearly used to standing around and listening to his parents arguing.

As Len dumped the rest of his fries into a nearby trashcan, the kid looked up right at him. His eyes were sad but sharp, a sight so familiar to Len that he suppressed a frown and forced his lips to form into a smile instead. All he got in return was a scowl.

Len walked over to the candy stall, knowing he was still being watched. It was too easy. Once again a confirmation that the Christmas market was like a playground for even the most unskilled thieves. The vendor had seen Len but too many people stopped at the stall or walked by, and one moment of abstraction was all it took for Len to swipe one of the chocolate bars. He counted the seconds in his mind.

3… 4… 5…

Then Len moved on, as if he had simply decided not to buy anything after all. Back at the table the boy hadn’t moved an inch, so Len kept walking, heading straight towards the busy couple. One last glance at the confused boy before Len shoved against his father and made sure the woman’s mug spilled over.

_Showtime_.

‘Watch it, idiot!’

Defensively Len stepped back and held his hands up.

‘I’m so sorry. It’s just too crowded. Wait, here, I have-‘ Len got a tissue out of his pocket, which was immediately snatched out of his hand by the glaring woman. Unimpressed, Len turned his gaze at their son and rambled on.

‘I know I stepped on your foot. I’m sorry, that must’ve hurt a lot.’

A quick glance at the parents.

‘Oh, I know, I have some candy left. Is it okay if I give him a chocolate bar? I’ll give him the chocolate.’

Before anyone could refuse Len pushed the stolen chocolate bar into the boy’s hands, apologized again and let himself be swallowed by a big group of tourists.

The commotion he had caused was probably enough to make the parents let the boy keep the chocolate, but Len couldn’t know for sure and there was no way to check without drawing attention. Not that it would _change_ anything, he was all too well aware of that.

Len threw a last glance at the building behind the market. It didn’t matter, the day was wasted and he’d have to start over tomorrow. Somehow he wasn’t too mad about it.

 

~

 

Len tapped his finger on the counter in a slow, repetitive rhythm. The shop wasn’t exactly bustling, but the two sole employees at work seemed too young and inexperienced to handle even the small queue and the complex kitchen appliances on their own. He could hardly blame them for being overwhelmed. However, as much as Len prided himself on his patience, his schedules usually didn’t include slack time of any kind.  

‘For real? You drink smoothies?’

Len closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Dealing with the Flash was one thing, dealing with Barry Allen something else entirely.

He turned around, leaning casually against the counter with his back, only to be met immediately by a blinding grin.

‘Vitamins, proteins – gotta keep my strength up for business.’

‘Oh, I’m sure you do. You know where they also value healthy meals? Iron Heights.’

‘I’ve had better.’

‘Right, you prefer to walk out whenever and let others pay your bills.’

He had missed this, the banter and teasing and mocking. It was part of what made the Flash so enjoyable as an opponent, but Barry had to go and change the rules because of some inane belief of _goodness_ in Len’s heart. And suddenly Len had trouble finding his footing around him anymore. It irked him more than he ever wanted to let on. Exactly like that grin.

‘That fixed on your face?’ He nodded vaguely at Barry’s expression.

‘What?’

‘The grin.’

‘I could stop. But I’m happy I was right.’

‘Congrats.’

‘Aren’t you going to ask me about what?’

‘Wasn’t going to. But go on, I can see you’re dying to,’ Len drawled. He knew where this was going. Especially when Barry practically bounced in front of him.

‘You are a good person.’

There was that dropping sensation inside of him again, that constricting feeling in his throat. His eyes flicked back to the guy still wrestling with the juicer. No, making a scene to get rid of Barry wasn’t worth it.

‘That again. How many times do I have to tell you you’re delusional?’

‘You just gave that girl at the register a ginormous tip.’

‘Imagine that, Barry, I have a lot of money on hand,’ Len said, hoping to put more salt into an open wound with his smirk. It didn’t deter Barry in the slightest.

‘And I saw you at the Christmas market. You gave that boy with the fighting parents a huge bar of chocolate.’

Seen him? Nervously, Len rubbed his thumb against his index finger. He had checked the place, just like he always did. But once again Barry hadn’t played by the rules. If that’s how he wanted to do this…

Len leaned forward, right into Barry’s personal space, and continued talking in a low voice.

‘Turning a blind eye to how I obtained that bar? I _stole_ it because that’s what I do, Barry. I steal and I lie and I’m _not_ a good person.’

Barry blinked at the proximity and for three seconds, Len didn’t notice him taking a single breath. Then he regained his composure.

‘Yeah, you’ve said that before and guess what? I still don’t believe it. It’s what you do, it’s not who you are.’

‘Very deep, Barry.’

Finally two foam cups were set down next to Len; he straightened himself.

‘I am so sorry, sir. It usually doesn’t take this long, it’s just, I’m new. But I’m sure we could like, give you, uhm…’ mumbled the college kid who had prepared the drinks, voice thick with tears that were threatening to spill over any moment.

‘Don’t sweat it, kid.’

Waving dismissively, Len took the smoothies and turned to leave, but Barry was still blocking his way. So much more confident with the created distance.

‘That was nice of you. See, that wasn’t so hard, right?’ Barry said cheerfully and put his hand on Len’s arm. The dizzying feeling of déjà vu crawled up in Len. It was the exact same spot Lisa had touched only days earlier. He slowly looked down at Barry’s hand, then back up at the man himself and raised his eyebrows. Barry ignored him; subtlety obviously wasn’t his strength.

With a small push, Barry steered Len towards the exit. If his hands hadn’t been occupied, Len might have jerked away. A part of him urged him to throw one of the smoothies at Barry, but it was a surprisingly quiet part.

When he learned about the Flash’s secret identity and decided to gather as much information about him as possible, finding out Barry liked physical contact, even initiated it more often than not, had been a feat not worth mentioning. That didn’t mean Len had ever been looking to experience that specific character trait personally. And yet, that one small touch didn’t bother him as much as he expected.

‘It’s called politeness.’

‘Small things count as good deeds, too, you know? Like caring for the people you love.’

‘Who would that be in your opinion?’

‘Lisa? I dunno, maybe… Rory?’ Barry shrugged, far too sure in his assessment for Len’s taste. The hand fell away from his arm and he could feel the tiniest bit of tension leave with it.

‘Cute, Scarlet. Are you done now?’

‘Make fun of me all you want, but I know the truth,’ Barry said, his grin not faltering the slightest bit.

‘Whatever you say, little stalker.’

‘I… I did not…’

Len didn’t look back as he left Barry standing in front of the shop, the small smirk that sneaked onto his face invisible to him. A victory in Len’s book. Kind of.

Maybe the rules hadn’t changed that much, there was still fun in provoking Barry. It was just different than before. And if Len had always been good at one thing, it was adapting.

 

~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wasn't as fast as expected, holiday season and these things got in the way, but we've finally reached the last part of this. Hope you enjoy it :)

In the end, Len didn’t return to the Christmas market. The heist wasn’t important enough, could easily be replaced by another one. Maybe the vain part of him wanted to come back with a bang, not just some perfectly executed and undetected break-in. So far he hadn’t decided on anything again.

He threw a glance over his shoulder before turning a corner, the news that he was out of prison had gone around fast and the last thing he needed now was someone following and accidentally finding his latest safehouse. One of Santini’s old goons had tried, always out for revenge, and Len had parked his motorcycle in front of an abandoned warehouse as a distraction. Effective but to his dismay Len had to _walk_ now to his actual home. With an irritated sniff Len jumped over a fence and turned into the next alley, just to stop dead in his tracks. The scene before him felt familiar, tugged at his insides and made his skin prickle.

A girl, physically small but cruel looking nonetheless, laughed.

‘Let’s try that again.’

She shoved the girl in front of her, making her fall against waiting fists to push her back again. Five against one and surrounded, there was no way out.

They hadn’t seen him yet, there was still time to turn around and take another way. Len tilted his head to the side, watching as they pushed her again.

He took a step forward.

‘Well, what do we have here.’

In sync their heads turned so quick towards him, Len couldn’t help but smirk at them.

‘What do you want?’ the first girl asked defiantly, her head held high. Even so, Len noticed the spark of fear in her too bright eyes – she had recognized him.

A single flick of his wrist and he had silently unholstered his gun.

‘I _want_ you to stop.’

‘What’s it to you, dude? Don’t you have shit to do? Like, poke the Flash or play the boss somewhere else?’

If the circumstances had been different, Len might have been amused at her attitude, not backing down, always provoking a bit more and altogether bigger than everyone else. So much like himself. But unlike her he had already grown out of the urge to prove himself by attacking people who couldn’t fight back.

‘You want them to look up to you? Try fighting someone who isn’t defenseless.’

‘What, like you?’ She laughed again, looking expectantly at her friends to join her but most of them were only able to form a scared and shaky smile.

‘Believe me, you don’t want to play smart with me.’

Not today, not when his patience was already wearing thin.

‘Or what?’

Calmly, Len aimed the Cold Gun at the teenager. She staggered back a few steps and when she replied her voice was trembling.

‘You don’t kill anymore. Everyone knows that.’

One of her friends tugged nervously at her sleeve.

‘Jules, he went to prison for killing his fucking dad.’

‘He needed some cooling. Do you, too?’ Len asked, his eyes never leaving the leader of their little group as he clenched his jaw. The mention of Lewis was still like a punch. He tightened his hold on the trigger, only a fraction, and the gun made a loud buzzing sound.

Her scowl wavered, fear shining through the cracks and she took one more step back, her back meeting the dirty wall.

‘Let’s go.’

He watched them run away, finally lowered his gun as their victim straightened up again.

The girl stared at him with wide eyes, her expression alternating between anxiety and awe.

‘Thank you,’ she stuttered out, rooted to the spot. He looked at her, furrowed his brows, looked away again.

‘Get out of my way, kid.’

‘Sorry, sir. I won’t ever forget that.’ Another mumble before she ran past him.

_Thank you. Sorry. I won’t forget it. Sir…_

Len wrinkled his nose. He could have just walked past them, could have turned around and taken the next alley when he saw them. It wasn’t just that the girl had to have been polite, she had to go ahead and say it in such a heartfelt and respectful tone that it almost made him shudder.

He caught his own reflection in one of the broken windows lining the alley and glared at himself. For once he had run out of defenses and denial, he had done a _good thing_.

 

~

 

It would have been a straight out lie to say teaming up with Mick and Lisa seemed like a good idea. Never a good idea, just what Len wanted. It meant he obsessed even more about the plan and the timing, and with Lewis dead he wouldn’t ever go back to accepting a plan B. But Mick and Lisa were unreliable variables. There was no telling if they would stick to Len’s meticulous planning. Going in alone would have been easier.

‘You’re not getting away with this, Snart,’ Barry yelled and Len didn’t even try to keep the grin down. _The thrill of the chase_ , he had explained it to Barry, the challenge.   

Sometimes easier just didn’t cut it.

‘I don’t see you stopping me.’

Len’s gaze dashed around, calculating, back to see Barry breaking into a run, before he aimed his gun and fired. The stream grazed Barry’s arm and he stopped again, gasping.

Len’s grin widened. He didn’t want to full-on hit Barry, but just knowing he could… Nothing felt as exhilarating as facing the speedster.

Something crackled next to him. According to his estimation Lisa and Mick were supposed to be preparing for the getaway, like he had planned, but something was wrong.

The grin slipped from his face.

‘Mick, stop!’

Mick was breathing heavily, eyes alight at sight of the flames growing before him. He had set their target building on fire. It only took a second until Len jumped into action.

‘Get him away from here, Lisa!’

She ran forward, tugged hard at Mick’s jacket but for a moment it seemed as if he wasn’t about to budge even an inch. Suddenly he came to life, realizing what he had done.

‘Go away, we’ll deal with it,” Len said, his voice harsh.

Lisa tugged again and Mick didn’t need to be told twice this time, he sprinted to his bike and was gone as fast as technically possible.

‘I’ll keep an eye on him,’ Lisa called over her shoulder, before she hopped elegantly onto her motorcycle and drove after Mick.

The fire was spreading rapidly through the building. Barry was almost vibrating, itching to do something, anything, but not sure where to start. Len decided to take matters into his own hands.

‘Call 911. Then get to the second floor, west wing. Master bedroom on the left, two people. I’ll keep the flames at bay.’

Barry nodded, almost comforted by the instructions, and rushed away.

Len wasn’t certain how much of the leftover art exhibition in the lower floor would survive, however, he was confident there wouldn’t be any casualties. Barry was fast enough, it was an easy task, he didn’t worry. Still, part of him was relieved he had chosen the art exhibition in a private mansion over the few pieces of jewelry in a fully rented apartment building.

Freezing a circle around the burst windows, he tried to contain the flames. He avoided hitting the fire itself, aware boiling hot steam and more black smoke wouldn’t help. In a blink, Barry was back and Len put his gun back into its holster.

‘Let’s go.’

‘What are you doing? It’s still burning.’

‘Everyone safe?’

Barry hesitated, confused.

‘Uh, yes?’

Len shrugged.

‘Then let’s go. I’m not the fire department.’

He started walking, making a beeline for the next street over, just a small and deserted passage, away from the nearing commotion. He expected Barry to leave, to run away with lightning trailing behind him, but he stayed at his side.

‘Where’s your motorcycle? I mean, you had to get here somehow, right?’

‘It’s… unavailable at the moment. Came with Lisa,’ Len growled, still irritated that the guy who had followed him had taken his anger out on Len’s bike. Mick had suggested simply stealing another one and had consequently made Lisa have a laughing fit. She knew, just as well as Mick even if he found it silly beyond belief, that Len wouldn’t take a replacement.

Barry chuckled.

‘Is that so funny to you?’

‘No, it’s… You just saved lives, Snart.’

Len rolled his eyes.

‘I made sure nobody is killed, there’s a difference. It’s the deal, isn’t it, Barry?’

‘You didn’t just not kill them, you went out of your way to keep them safe.’

Barry clapped Len on the back, which earned him another glare. He ignored it.

‘It’s okay if you don’t want to admit it, but I know, deep down it’s a really nice feeling for you, too.’

Len rarely acted on impulse, since he had always preferred to plan ahead, only falling back on improvisations if absolutely necessary. Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe Barry was right and good deeds had some sort of effect on him.

But something about what Barry said tickled him, prodded and pulled at him to _reply_ , and words tumbled out of his mouth before he could analyze them and calculate their consequences.

‘You know, Barry, I could do some _bad_ things to make you feel really _good_.’

Barry startled, he stopped walking as his head whipped around and he stared at Len with wide eyes.

‘Did you just… was that a pickup line?’

The smirk on Len’s face grew wider.

After a second to process, Barry’s expression turned smug. Two could play that game and Len could feel his pulse speed up at the challenge in Barry’s eyes.

‘You’d have to let me touch you for that or do you constantly glare during sex, too?’

Suddenly Len grabbed the front of Barry’s suit and drew him close.

‘Is that an invitation, Scarlet?’

Barry’s gaze flickered to Len’s lips and back up to his eyes. Those bright blue eyes, piercing through him, daring him to step over the line. A warm breath touched his lips that didn’t belong to him. Being this close to Leonard Snart was a nearly hypnotizing experience.

‘I’ve always been a curious person.’

‘Not what a _good_ person would do.’

For once, neither of them cared.


End file.
